Miraz
Miraz is the primary antagonist of C. S. Lewis' sequel, "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian", and it's respective 2008 film adaptation. A former ruler of Narnia and the leader of the Telmarines, Miraz's actions lead him to the fact, that he is a ruthless and harsh ruler towards to the Telmarines and the people of Narnia. Miraz is a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: The Assault at Mordor Before the events of the first war, Miraz joins forces with Jadis, the White Witch, and becomes a member of the Narnian Alliance, a faction formed by both rulers, on purpose to repel Sauron's forces at his realm in Mordor. Miraz takes his troops to the main event, where they slaughter most of Sauron 's orc army . When Sauron himself arrives in the battlefield, Miraz makes a step forward, only to be knocked away by the Dark Lord's powers. Fortunately for the king, Rumpelstiltskin sneaks from behind and cuts Sauron's finger, that held the One-Ring , the source of his power. With Sauron weakened, Jadis procees to destroy the body of the Dark Lord, ending his rule. With their enemies destroyed, Miraz quits from the faction to continue his own legacy. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Fears of Rising During the events of the third war, Miraz hires Nizam , as his new personal advisor. When the king senses Sauron's ascend from his previous defeat, Miraz sends some soldiers to capture an orc minion of the Dark Lord. Upon succeed, General Kael , a former general of Bavmorda , makes his way to his castle, proposing an alliance with the King of Narnia. Miraz accepts his offer. He then turns his intentions in the orc minion, hoping to recieve information about his master. After gaining the information, he wanted, he tortures the orc minion to death. He then orders his armies to strike once more against the growing armies of Sauron. Death Later, Miraz joins Lord Cutler Beckett 's alliance, hoping that more allies would win the day. Rumpelstiltskin then aids Beckett's forces, explaining that they must fight the the armies of Sauron in the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest, forcing Sauron's army to leave away from Mordor, while he would dealt with Sauron personally. Though he has some political issues with some of his generals, Miraz makes his word clear that he would risk anything. During the battle, Miraz leads Kael and his Telmarine soldiers in the Enchanted Forest, repelling the attacks of the orc warriors, led by Gothmog . When he enters in the battlefield, Miraz encounters the Witch-King of Angmar , another emissary of the Dark Lord, Sauron. Miraz slices the head of the Witch-King's fellowbeast, killing the creature. However, a berserked Witch-King rises up and confronts his rival once more. Despite his efforts, Miraz meets his demise, when the Witch-King strikes him down with a powerfull strike of his mace. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Live-action villains Category:Redeemed Category:The Narnian Alliance Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Deceased Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War